Defy You may change
by RancidBlood
Summary: All about Integra in a sitution I thought fit with this song. Deft you by Offspring.


Yo, today I was supposed to go to the 311 Papa Roach concert but I got vetoed by my friend's parents. Sends hate to them

So here is to song fics I thought fit Hellsing. If I get say 5 reviews I will write another to fic to another band. This is Offspring's Defy you Now on with show.(warning slight spoilers)

Defy You

Integra stared at the letter in pure hate. They, the Round Table, wanted her to serve anther jail sentence and to stop all of Hellsing's actions until next year.

They where always pushing her notch down, trying to gain a control of her. This time, however she was not going to lay down and have the blame piled on her not for their buts to be saved.

_You may push me around  
But you cannot win  
You may throw me down  
But I'll rise again  
The more you say  
The more I defy you  
So get out of my face  
_

"Sir Integral do sit down and be quiet!" Screamed Sir Islands standing up. Integral didn't budge.

"No, Sir Islands. Hellsing will not be the whipping boy for you all to escape on. No Hellsing would stand for it and I refuse to sit for it! HELLSING WILL NOT STOP AND I WILL NOT RETRURN TO THAT HELL HOLE FOR LAZY PIGS!" The table turned to face her. Sir Gentry stood and opened his mouth like he was going to speak then closed it and sat down. However Sir Roland was already and ready to say exactly what he wanted.

"All those in favor of removing Integral Hellsing from the Round Table say 'aye'"

"Second," Sir Gentry rose as he called it. "Aye."

The vote was taken and not in Integrals favor. "Fine gentlemen but when a vampire takes one of your loved ones I hope you remember what you just did." She rose and walked with a couple of protests to repeal the vote.

_You cannot stop us  
You cannot bring us down  
Never give up  
We go on and on  
You'll never break us  
Never bring us down  
We are alive! _

Integra stood on the balcony to her room looking out over the men packing their gear and leaving. Walter removing the targets and what not from the field. It was almost a perfect moment to ponder what had happened.

(Cue the mocking voice of our favorite vampire)

"Integra you were right to call them pigs. They are no better. To lock you up after all you have done is embarrassment to that order."

"…" She made no move to answer or even give notice of his presence.

"Master?" He would call a couple more times before leaving her chambers.

All Integral cared for this was her anger spreading like wildfire in her body and the cool breeze seemingly fanning it for her.

_The wind blows  
I'll lean into the wind  
My anger grows  
I'll use it to win  
The more you say  
The more I defy you  
So get out of my way_

It has been six months since Integra was released from the Round Table's hold. It was actual nice to not have to work all the time. Alucard had found more time to 'woo' his master with her not working. She had begun to love him more and express a little more. But then received an order from the Round Table to turn him over to them as their own weapon.

She sent back a letter reading simple 'No. He is a Hellsing family item not to be taken by anyone.'

_All my will  
All my strength  
Rip it out  
Start again _

In return to her letter the queen reknighted her and gave her Hellsing back with no ties to the Round Table. She accepted gladly.

She one final letter to the pigs and that was exactly how she addressed it. This is a copy.

From the desks at Hellsing.

To: The Pigs  
From: Sir Integral Hellsing  
Subject: A final word to you.

Dear Pigs,

I told you so.

Sincerely,

Sir Integral Dracul-Hellsing

(Integra singing)

_You cannot stop us  
You cannot bring us down  
Never give up  
We go on and on  
You'll never break us  
Never bring us down  
We are alive! _

(Alucard asking her before they went to sleep that night)

_Can you leave it all behind?  
Can you leave it all behind?  
Cause you can't go back  
You can't go back_

"To the peace we shared and wed in."

Well? What do you think sucks right. Oh and Because I am queen in my head I own it all but 4 legal reasons I don't. poo

REVIEW! (please)


End file.
